


Neferu

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shameless Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: As a young child, Lance had always had an attraction to the Pyramids. The great ancestors built them as monuments, as tombs and he ached to see the inside of one of these great monuments. Curiosity gets the best of him and he wonders into the great pyramid of Anubis.OrAu! Where Keith is the Egyptian god Anubis who has been imprisoned for all of eternity because he tortured and killed many people and he keeps Lance as a plaything, deep inside of the five-thousand-year-old walls.OrAncient Egyptian! Beauty and The Beast.A/N I kinda have a weird obsession with ancient Egypt- So thought why NOT smash Klance together with Ancient Egypt and Dirty Sex? -BreanaTheDollThis story was inspired by the song "Hands Free" By Keke Palmer.





	1. Chapter One

 

 

 

Candles were lit in the tomb chamber, casting their luminous shadows over the limestone walls. The smell of pine filled the chamber, dulling their senses.

Upon the ancient bed, cluttered amongst weapons, chariots, and boats lay Anubis' large form, his body was relaxed and his breath was steady, jumping at random points. His obsidian skin glowed in the soft light and his large cock stood tall and proud, the tip was rich in pink pigment. It was wet, it twitched, begging for more attention.

Lance's lithe, curvy form knelt between his legs. His soft, brown, dainty hand rested on Anubis' clawed foot, gently rubbing Anubis' tight pulled skin as his tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. Saliva from his mouth dripped down his chin mixed with Anubis' own bodily fluids. He licked his full, plump lips and then took Anubis into his mouth until he could take no more. Lance's choking sounds rang out through the tomb chamber and effortlessly echoed down the halls of the dormant pyramid. He closed her eyes and contentedly bobbed his head up and down, taking Anubis in and letting him out. The wetness from his mouth slowly ran down the sides of Anubis' cock, damping the curly pubic hair at the base of his cock. Anubis let out a dog like whine, his glowing golden eyes slightly closed, his body floating up and away in a sea of pleasure.

Lance trailed his dainty hand up from Anubis' foot to his muscular thigh, then to his slim waist and finally rested it on his taut stomach. He began to rub in circles, feeling Anubis' smooth skin as he pleasured him with his mouth. Anubis let out a hard breath, his claws opening and closing as he was unsure what to do with himself. He wanted to grab Lance, but he didn't want to hurt him. Lance pulled back, a thin line of spit connecting his lips to Anubis' cock.

His warm blue eyes wandered up to survey the mess he had made of the ancient Egyptian god. "Easy does it, Anubis..." He says softly as he moves closer, crawling up onto the God's stomach. He leaned down over Anubis to meet his golden eyes. Lance smiled at Anubis before kissing his snout.

"This is my first time too," He whispers. "Be gentle with me." Lance takes Anubis' arms and trails her hands up into his claws, fitting his own fingers between each claw. He brings them up to rest on his slim waist. His skin is warm and soft. Anubis' golden eyes meet Lance's blue eyes. His voice comes out silvery and husky. "What an ignorant notion..." He says softly and slowly. "That this is my first time,"

Lance gently chortles and shakes his head. "Oh? I would have thought an Ancient Egyptian God would have honed his skills in holding it," He teases. Lance reaches up and caresses his neck before reaching up and playing with his ear, purposely scratching behind it, relishing Anubidog-like whines. 

Anubis couldn't help but relax once more. His claws go limp on Lance's waist. "I could rip you wide open right now," He reminds him as he slowly moves his hands up Lance's back.

Lance gently smiles. "But you won't," he says as he traces his fingers down Anubis' neck. Lance reaches back and takes hold of Anubis' cock, his dainty hand sliding effortlessly up and down the God's shaft. Anubis' hold on Lance tightens just a bit but Lance doesn't stop. He squeezes him tight, his hand still sliding up and down Anubis's shaft.

"Because you want me..." Lance whispers as he slowly moves back on Anubis's taut stomach and lifted himself up just a bit. His plump cheeks were warm against Anubis. He slowly rubs the head of his cock against his perineum. Anubis' breath became heavy once more. His gold eyes are trained on Lance, in all of his beauty and seduction.

"And you know... I want you..." Lance said softly, his tone gentle and seductive. Lance guides the ancient Egyptian God's cock into himself, connecting their bodies for the first time ever. Lance was warm and wet. He gasped as Anubis' girth stretched him out. Lance's breath hitched when Anubis began to move his hips, slowly pushing his godly girth into Lance's pleasantly warm, wet paradise.

Lance placed his hands flat on Anubis' sculpted chest and arched his back to even out the pain Anubis caused him. A lewd squishing sound was heard when he was balls deep inside of the young man.  
Lance let out a small whine and rose up a bit, letting him out.

"Easy does it, Lance ..." Anubis says as he traces the soft curve of Lance's smooth back. With that, he begins to move his hips, slowly at first to let him get accustomed to it. Lance whines, biting his plump bottom lip harder every time he would hit home. Lance began to rock his hips in time with Anubis, moving his hips up and down, arching his back. He wasn't ashamed to let his moans and groans go, to let them echo in through the halls of the pyramid. Anubis' cock was coated in semi-transparent natural fluids, dripping down the shaft like batter. 

"Oh, Keith..." Lance moaned, digging his nails into the god's chest, breaking his skin. 

.

.

.

.

.

_How did this all start? Let's backpedal, shall we?_


	2. Chapter Two| Open: Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing more details into Lance's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is trash

****

The sun shines down upon the Nile river at high noon. Reed boats float along the wide river, carrying fishermen and their earnings. Crocodiles peacefully navigate the deep waters as lotus flowers twirl upon the waters surface. The rich dark mud of the Nile is thriving with life, peasants going about their daily lives.

Carrying a papyrus basket on his head, Lance walked down the sand dune towards the Nile. His brown skin shined in the sun along with his tall, gently curved, slender build. His blue eyes were a contrast to his brown skin, standing out against his pretty boyish features. Around his waist was a simple linen wrapping, on his ankles were silver bangles, similar to the ones on his wrists.

Lance's toes squished against the dark fertile soil of the Nile as he walked into the water. The water was clear, kissing his skin as he ventured deeper. He passed commuters, being sure to keep his eyes low and averted. Placing his papyrus basket on to the water, Lance let it float behind him as he pulled it over to a clump of lotus flowers who peacefully twirled upon the Nile.

"Ta set neferu, (The Place Of Beauty)" Lance whispered to himself, a soft smile gracing his lips. He carefully plucks a lotus flower from the water and he places It in his basket before contentedly moving along. Before long he has a basket full of the pretty white lotus flowers. His linen is soaked, but he doesn't care.

Before he decides to leave the Nile, Lance tucks a Lotus into his curly brown hair. He smiles, seeing his beautiful reflection on the water. Putting his precious basket of flowers on his wrists, Lance takes his time leaving the warm, lively waters of the Nile river.

He is to wrapped up in the thought of putting the flowers to float in his gardens pond that he jumps when he hears the sound of horse hoods and rattling chariots beating the ground and the sound of his name.

"Lance!" An angry voice calls out, coming from a heavy set man standing in a gold adorned chariot.

Lance glanced around urgently, his blue eyes wide with fear and worry as he looks for an escape. He turns tail and tries to retreat deeper into the Nile, hoping to get swept up with the tide and carried away- but the guards are already wadding through the water, pushing people aside to get to him.

Lance clutches his basket tight, frantically wading through the water. He calls out to one of the fishermen on the Reed boats, but they pay him no mind. Lance is seized from behind, both of his arms being taken. His papyrus basket filled of lotus flowers floats away on the currents and Lance watches it go, sadness in his blue eyes.

"My flowers..." Is all Lance could say as he is dragged out of the Nile. He is put on a chariot with two gaurds and with a snap of the reins, the horses are pulling them back to Thebes.

...

In Thebes...

His ocean blue eyes are mesmirized by the African Butter Catfishes that mingle below the waters surface. He is lost in the way the iridescent colors bounce off of their scales in the sunlight. He couldn't help but think about how pretty, how beautiful the lotus flowers would have looked with the fish.

Lance reaches up and picks his single lotus flower from his hair and gently relases onto the waters surface. A gentle smile grows upon his lips as he watches it float so gracefully.

"Anubis will certainly take care with your heart and Osiris will watch your Ba."

Lance looks up, a little startled by the sudden voice. "Anubis wouldn't even want to eat my heart," Lance replies, shame heavy on his voice. He crossed his arms and looks away.

"Neferu-"

"Don't call me that!" Lance snapped, whipping around and glaring at Alurra. "Mom is gone, she's not coming back and calling me that ridiculous name isn't going to change anything." He thickly swallowed, feeling his emotions well up. "I'm still a failure in father's eyes, the failure prince of Egypt, the fail son, the failure of a future Pharoah..."

Alurra's ocean blue eyes softened up with emotion. She shook her head. "Is it because you went to the Nile again today?" She smoothed the back of her white silken robes and took a seat next to her brother on the limestone pond's ledge. Lance looked back down at the water, watching the lotus flower as it floated towards the other end of the pond.

"There is nothing wrong with a boy who likes flowers..." Alurra gently says, reaching out to place a hand on Lance's. "And you know father has qualms about us going out anywhere without a gaurd nevertheless leaving Thebes, Neferu."

Lance was quiet for a little bit. He feels his sister's eyes on him but he refuses to look up at her. "Tell me why Mom named me Neferu..." He bit his lip. "All of it."

Alurra smiled, her white teeth a drastic contrast to her dark skin which glowed in the African sunlight. "You were a miracle. After three miscarriages and many heartbreaks, we prayed to the gods, we prayed to Isis for successful motherhood, a successful pregnancy. When Isis returned our prayers, Mom had a horrible case of morning sickness and you'd always turn in her belly and swell her feet.

Alurra picked up the lotus flower and brought it up to her nose, smelling it. "But every time she would walk in this garden, the smell of the lotus flowers calmed you, you'd stop moving in her belly and just... Be. You came on the morning the Nile had flooded over onto the black earth, fertilizing Egypt's soil. It was beautiful, watching her push you forth into this world at the expense of her own life. When she held you in her arms and looked into your eyes and listened to your beautiful cries all she could say was "Neferu". She held you out to father and used the last of her breath to say "Ta Set Neferu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time writing out Egyptian Au's and I really could use some help work fine details such as setting and things like that. But! I'm back with aspects of Lance's life an little hints as to why he ran away and things like that. -BreanaTheDoll


	3. Chapter Three| Open: Keith (Anubis)

Scraping his long clawed black skinned hand against the age worn limestone wall leaving a trail of blood in his wake to dye the sacred hieroglyphics red, Anubis stalked his prey. His jackal like ears twitched and turned every which way as he just listened.

_Listened..._

He heard his hard, hot breath turning into vapor as it hit the cool pyramid air. He heard the thousands of scarab beetles scuttling around in the dark. He heard the hundreds of snakes hissing and slithering in the pyramid walls. He heard the dripping blood meet the dusty pyramid floor as she moved. He heard her pulse and her heart, both beating rapidly. He heard her laboured breath and satisfying whimpers. Yes, satisfying.

_Thousands of years ago..._

_Pushed forth from the strong godly body of the river goddess, Nephthys and bestowed the secret name of Keith with meaning that he was the Wood, the tree that depended on her water for life; given the godly role of God of dead, embalming, funerals, and mourning ceremonies, Anubis was always lonely. Anubis, a small child was cast aside as soon as he was old enough to know reason with no happiness to dwell on, always having a role forced upon him to keep Ma'at and Isfet, Order and Chaos in perfect balance and harmony._   
_From the beginning of time, for as long as he could remember Keith had been alone, destined to rule the scales of Ma'at alone and even divine beings such as gods have their limits._

_It started with crossing over into the realm of the living at the hour in which the veils between the land of the living and the dead was the weakest. Stepping onto the black soils of the Nile and entering civilization, he took on a form man, woman and child thought godly, unnatural... beautiful. Alabaster skin, onyx hair and deep, dark blue coal eyes._

_On the first night he spotted a lone child fetching a water jug and offered to help. The child, Tau, led him to a run down mud and brick house. His mother, a tall dark woman with memorable white markings on her face (Tribal Paint) blushed at him and the state of her little home he had come to._

_"Forgive us, kind traveller." She spoke as she took the water jug from him and hoisted it, putting it atop her head. "We come here seeking shelter from the war in Ghana and though we have little for ourselves we have much for you."_

_Her name was Tiwa. That night he was shown hospitality, care and love. She fill his stomach with food, provided him with warm hearty company and lay him to sleep on the same cot she and her son sleep on. By morning he was gone._

_On the the second night he step foot onto the black soils of the Nile, he wandered into a dance festival. Women dawned their most colorful silk dresses and wrappings, music was played loud and hearty and drinks were passed around in vigor._

_Keith drank until the tap ran cold, laughed and gaffed until he couldn't breathe and danced until his feet hurt, until he was entangled in breathy kisses and faux affection with his many dance partners._

_"When will I see you again?" They would ask._

_"When the moon kisses the sky again," Is all Keith would whisper in their ears before disappearing._

_On the third night,he wandered the streets until he came upon a drug house and smoked an unlawful amount of Cannabis and blue lotus. He swayed on his feet, everything to him was of merriment under the effects of this lovely drug. He didn't know how he ended up on the streets but his feet seemed to know the way, his cock yearning for a woman's touch. He found himself at her run down mud and brick house, slapping the brick wall as he called her name._

_"You are like a baby!" She hissed at him once she was outside. "Don't know what to do, don't know where to go!" She stood a few inches shorter than him, glaring into his blue coal eyes._

_He grabs her neck, applying pressure with his index and thumb as he looks into her deep brown eyes and he kisses her soft lips. She kisses back. He pins her against the wall and lifts up her legs and she let's him mount her. Gasping as he pushes himself into her, she digs her fingers into his long, soft onyx hair and wraps her long legs around him. Tears well in her eyes, spilling over and washing away her tribal markings and her wetness soaks his tattered black robes. He chokes her, keeping her moans in his ear. He moans her name, bites her lip and passionately kissed her as he pushes his hips against her pelvis, burying himself deep inside her. Only when they both reached their climax he let her go, his seed spilling onto the sandy floor._

_"I," she breathed. "Don't even know your name, traveller."_

_"Keith." Is all he says before disappearing._

  
"You've nothing to fear," Keith's voice came out hard and raspy from his jackal mouth, echoing through his pyramid walls and carrying down the dark dusty corridors. "If your heart is pure then you will sure be granted," Keith smiled, pulling his lips over rows and rows of jagged, sharp bloody teeth.

" _Paradise_."

The temperature dropped low, making the air icy, the snakes stopped hissing and the scarab beetles stop still. Cold sweat ran down the young woman's back and curdled her blood like rotten milk. With pain panging throughout her body starting from the deep bite mark on her calve, she kept moving.

"Ra, Nut, Geb, Horus, Osiris, Ma'at, Isis, Anubis, Set and every God in-between," She prayed, her voice coming out in weak gasps and pants as she moved through the confusing maze of corridors. "I pray you help me through this fight, you give me the strength to perse-"

A large, hulking form tackled her from the side throwing her down onto the dirty, dusty floor. Her head bangs the limestone wall and everything goes black before she could even get a profile of this inhumane creature. Even though unconscious fear is registered in her heart, mind and soul.

When she awoke, her clothing had been stripped savagely, thrown to the floor. Straps restrain her to a cool upright surface. She is in a dimly lit tomb chamber of some sort. It is lavish with boats, weapons and statues among other things royalty would need in the afterlife. In the far corner, stands the creature. It's back is turnednto her but she can make out the bodily outline of a upright dog covered in black skin, onyx skin with claws for hands and feet. It had a tattered kilt around it's waist which was... Blue and gold in color with- wait were those hieroglyphics?

She let out a loud grunt, struggling against the tight bondages. "Ra will surely strike you down if you aren't dead already!" She lashed out, raking forward in anger.

Keith looked up from the scale before him. He turned around to face her. His glowing gold eyes studied her for a long time, considering her words. She looked upon him with hate and malice in her eyes.

"Yes," his voice was so hard and raspy it made her skin crawl. He slowly walked over to her, his claws clicking on the marble floor of the tomb. "But one cannot judge without being judged thyne self." He placed a single claw upon her soft brown breast and gently applied pressure.

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as she looked into his glowing gold eyes. "R-Ra!" She whimpers, her eyes watering as she feels the pain from his claw increase.

He pushed until his entire claw was submerged in her chest cavity. Keith read the fear in her deep brown eyes as he enclosed his claw around her heart. He slowly pulls his claw out of her chest, making sure she really felt the pain he caused her. Without her heart in her chest and her lungs punctured, she watched worth wide eyes as Keith walks back over to the scale on the other side of the room.

On one scale there is a single white feather and on the other he places her bloody heart. She gasps desperately for air as her heart weighs down the scale, sending the feathered scale up.

"Tsk," Keith picks up her heart and hazardously throws it over his shoulder.

The last words she hears are, " _Your heart is not pure._ "


	4. Chapter Four| Life In The Pryamid

 

The smell of rot was beginning to permeate the tomb chamber. A single ray of sunlight shown down into the dark room from the small opening in the very tip of the pyramid. Her body had slumped and looked eerily unnatural. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping and her lips oddly held together and not slack from all of the screaming and talking she’d been doing for the last few hours of her life. 

“Odd,” Keith took her cold face in his hand and tilted her head up, looking at her features. She was pretty, even in death. She would have made a fine plaything, Keith thought. Had it not been for her mouth she would have been alive right now, putting her mouth to good use. It had been so long, he wasn’t sure if she would do. Keith’s blue-coal eyes travelled down her mangled body, taking in the damage he had done. It was quite a bit. He had sunken his entire claw into her chest cavity, ripped out her heart, split her chest and stomach and broken her ankle. 

He could hear his mother in his ear already. “Keith, you are the god of funerals, not the god of death. Humble yourself.” Keith sighed and set to work on undoing the wrapping that binds her to upright. Her limp, lifeless body fell forward and he caught her, wary of the blood that stained his black robes. Keith was used to the smell of death, the smell of rot but that didn’t mean he particularly loved it. He grunted as he threw her body to the ferocious sphynx cats that wasted no time in digging into her rotting flesh. 

Walking back towards the tomb chamber, Keith took time to look at his skin, look at his hands.  His hands were slender and pale, very pale, seeing he got no sunlight aside from the little that seeped into the pyramid cracks. They were very different from the black-skinned clawed hands he usually looked upon. it still took him some time to get used to them after being in that body so long. Keith scowled at the stains of blood on his skin and put his hands down, choosing to ignore them until he could be comfortable again. 

Keith walked past a jackal-headed statue and tilted its staff backwards, resulting in a limestone wall pushing back and pulling aside, opening up into the tomb chamber. Keith entered and the door closed behind him with the eerie sound of stone scraping against stone. 

 

_ On the fourth night…  _

_ Keith liked drugs. He liked the blue lotus and he liked the cannabis, he liked the effect it had on his body. It made him feel good, it made him feel so calm and relaxed. Though he was confused when the dealer held his hand out.  _

_ “Thirty gold pieces please,” _

_ Keith didn’t have any money. “I don’t have any,” He said flatly.  _

_ “Well, you have to leave.” The owner said. “The first try is always free but after that, you must pay your due like everyone else.”  _

_ Careful not to show it, Keith was a bit put out. He wanted that feeling again. Keith wandered the streets, going nowhere, looking for no one. It was as if the universe knew he needed money, he needed income. A palace guard had approached him, suspicious of his black robes and pale skin. They surrounded him.  _

_ Keith pulled off his hood, his black hair falling free. “Can I help you?” He asked.  _

_ “No,” The guard said, adamant. “But perhaps you can help me.” He cocked his head, looking down upon Keith. “Tell me, boy, where are you coming from and why are you in Egypt? There have been reports of Mitanni spies at the gates of Thebes.”  _

_ Keith was flabbergasted. Why was he in Egypt? Why was  **he** in  **Egypt** ?  He was fucking born here  millennia ago. He ruled the dead sands of the Nile and he was the same man who would weigh this guards heart once he died on the scale of ma’at. Keith thickly swallowed, mentally calming himself as he rubbed his thumb against his index finger.“I come seeking shelter from the war in Ghana.” He lied. “I can assure you I am no Mitanni spy.”  _

_ The guard's face was still hard as he shifted stance. “Great. You will earn your keep.” He motioned to one of his guards and they threw a pouch of gold pieces to Keith and Keith caught it with no trouble. “There is a Mitanni encampment two hours ride away from here.  Let’s see how good you are with a sword. ”  _

_ Keith had no objection. He shuffled along wordlessly, herded onto the chariot and stood firm as the horses thundered out of the city of Thebes.  _

_ Finally, out in the bleak open desert, Keith decided to speak. “Exactly who are these,” Keith paused, testing the word on his mind’s intellectual tongue. “Mitanni?”  _

_ The guard wrinkled his wide nose. “Children of Isfet, dogs who lack any respect or intelligence.”  _

_ Keith sniffed, looking forward as the terrain passed him by. “Oh.” Is all he said. Keith couldn’t help it but his mind kept going back to the drugs. He had the funds to buy these drugs and he couldn’t wait to get back to Thebes to smoke his nightlife away.  _

_ Within less than two hours they had reached the Mitanni encampment. They parked the horses about a mile away and went the rest on foot. The men weren’t able to move on sand as agile as Keith could, their feet sunk with every step. Keith almost snickered. Almost.  _

_ There was a hard hand clapped on his back about twenty yards away from the encampment. Keith spun around, eyes wide, his body ready. The guard smirked. “Choose your pick, boy. For you’ve got to draw them out.” He presented Keith with a bow and arrow and a curved sword.  _

_ Without thinking or hesitation, Keith took the sword and the longbow. “Do you want me to kill them or torture them?” He asked as he tucked the sword into his robes.  _

_ The guard let out a chuckle. “Whatever your heart desires.”  _

_ The three men huddled around the fire in the encampment talked loudly as they ate meat like savages. The smell of beer and piss assaulted Keith’s nose as he moved closer. His black robes wrapped him in the dark night and no one saw him get close enough, but they did see the arrow go through a man’s neck.  _

_ The laughter stopped, everything stood still. The two remaining men whipped around just as Keith notched another arrow. The arrow that was meant for one of their heads flew into the dark abyss, seeing the man ducked out of the way. They jumped up and pulled their swords, circling in on Keith.  _

_ “You Egyptian scum!” A bearded Mitanni man yelled as he charged Keith, his sword high in the air. He brought it down upon Keith and Keith spun out the way. He kicked the other man calve, sending him down and then he pulled his sword from its home within his robes and drove it right through the man's chest- the left side of his chest. His heart beat slowly on the tip of Keith’s blade, blood flowing onto the sand below it. His heart fell to the floor, useless when Keith retracted his blade just in time to run the other man through. Both of their bodies lay lifeless on the bloody sand as Keith flicked his blade.  _

_ “Your heart is impure.” Keith scowls and takes off his hood, his onyx hair blowing in the cool desert wind. _

...

Keith stares at the sarcophagus, into the gold chiselled face, into the white and black lifeless eyes. They stare at him dumbly, unfeeling.  “They really thought I looked like this?” Keith asked no one in particular. “I guess I really was fat…” He says, his tone seeming a bit put out. 

Keith’s eyes followed the ray of sunlight that stained the clean marble floors up until his eyes met the tip of the pyramid. Letting out a longing sigh, Keith sat down on the marble floor tucking his legs under himself.  He said to no one in particular “It looks nice out today.”.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I got the sudden urge to write for this story today in school after they told me I'd be sent to summer school if my grades didn't improve by June. Little things, little things! I really loved writing this chapter it's like I was so intuned with it idek. But I can say that there will be an update BEFORE FRIDAY! ESKETIT! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlists:   
> School Cacophony By My Dumbass Classmates  
> "You have to do your work Breana" By Ms.Amanda  
> "I hate you so much but I love you, dummy" By Kaylyn my school gf


	5. Chapter Five | Fertility

Father would always send concubines to Lance’s bedchambers. They would come in the darkest brown to the palest white, different shapes and sizes but all had the same goal; please the future Pharaoh. Lance knew his father was doing this all in good faith. The future Pharaoh had to prove himself worthy, he had to express his fertility and to do that he had to impregnate the palace concubines as they came to his bed. Of course the children would all be bastards no matter if they were boys or girl- the only legitimate child that Lance had that would have claim to the throne would come from his sister, Allura. 

This time, she was a fine dark skinned gem from Amuru. Wrapped in seductive see-through lace that showed off her curvy figure with henna on her hands and rose coloring on her plump lips. Lance took off his gold bangles and rest it on the vanity along with his gold rings. He turned to her, perched upon his bed and watching him with her chocolate eyes.

“And what is your name?” He asked her as he took a seat on the bed.

She raised her chin and smiled. “Dembe.” She had a thick Ugandan accent. “It means peace, my prince.”

“Ah, Dembe.” Lance repeated. “How about we make a deal?” She cocked her head in curiosity. 

Lance’s fingers were entangled in her hair and he gave it a hard yank, pulling her head back from his cock. Her mouth wide open and wet, her eyes filled with lust. He pushed her head back down and she took him into her mouth, tightening her lips around his cock.

“Dembe,” He moaned as he bucked his hips up into her mouth, a smirk painting his face when she began to choke. He held her there, listening to her choke. She wouldn't pull back because he was her prince, her future Pharaoh, she wouldn't protest she would take it because it was an honor.

Her mouth was warm and wet and Lance could take no more. He spilled his seed in the back of her throat. When Lance let her up for air she gasped and panted like a dog. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head up and saw that her eyes were watering when he looked into them.

“Now, go.” He instructed. “Take a ring from the vanity for your troubles.”

Dembe rose with grace and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Lance watched her as she walked over to the vanity and picked up a single gold ring. He watched her until she closed the door to his bedchambers and only then did he let his head fall back onto the pillow and relax.

“You've yet to seed any,” Allura said as she slipped from behind one of the tall pillars, clasping her hands above her middle.

“Now why would I seed a whore?” Lance questioned with a yawn as he sat up.

Allura stopped and tilted her chin up, looking down at him with her bright blue eyes, something of surprise lingering in them. “Well why would the people of Egypt want a sterile Pharaoh?” She elegant spread her hands as if to enunciate the question. “A Pharaoh who cannot perform in bed? You've seeded none of the concubines that I and father send for you. If you cannot seed them, then how will you seed me?”

Lance let out an annoyed sound and got up from his gold crafted bed. He walked over to a wash basin and rinsed his face before drying it off with a cotton towel. “You ask too many questions, Allura.”

“That is what a queen does.” Allura came up behind Lance and took the towel from him, resting it back onto the counter the basin sit in. “She is not only the arm candy of the Pharaoh, she is the Pharaoh's right hand man.” She placed her hands on Lance’s shoulders and spun him to face her. “She listens when her Pharaoh speaks. So, tell me what the problem is?”

Lance shook her off. “There is no problem. I refuse to bed a whore-”

Allura put her jeweled and manicured index finger to her brother's lips. “-Concubine.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I won't bed any concubine that half of Egypt and who knows how much of Africa has already run through.”

Allura shook her head in disapproval. “You speak wrong my brother. These concubines belong to the palace and the only man to ever run through them is you and father. No other man has touched them.”

Lance stepped around Allura and made his way to the balcony and leaned against the sandstone rail. Allura stood beside him, placing her pretty hands on the rail as well.

Lance didn't look at her when he spoke. “The pyramids,” He began. “They have been there for thousands of years and nothing has or will knock them down.”

Allura smiled, her pretty white teeth a contrast with her ebony skin. “The ancestors built them from the ground up and it is up to us to carry on their legacy.” 

Lance pointed to a pyramid off in the distance, far away from the pyramids of Giza. “Odd isn't it?” Lance questioned as he glanced at his sister. “Now why would the ancestors build a pyramid so far off? So lonely?” 

Allura followed Lance’s finger, looking at the small pyramid out on the distance. “From my studies the ancestors forbid anyone to enter. It used to be a alter, a praising ground for the god Inpu but now it is a prison.” 

“Why on earth would anyone want to imprison Anubis?” Lance’s tone was dripping with bewilderment. “If he is imprisoned then who will weigh the hearts of the dead?” 

Allura touched his shoulder. “The gods have their ways, Neferu. Now come, we have to express your fertility. Egypt needs a fertile Pharaoh.”

…

Allura sat on her vanity bench facing the bed, her legs crossed as her cousin gave her a shoulder massage with lavender oils. Lance uncomfortably lay atop her bed, plush pillows propping him up as two concubines did their work.

This time, it was a warm brown skinned woman from Ghana and a pale oriental woman from China. She played with his cock as the other kissed upon his chest, gently caressing him. He was up, he hard and he was excited. Lance traced the dip and curve in the Ghanaian’s back before grabbing a handful of her buttery smooth ass. She gently moaned and nipped at his nipple and he couldn't help but let out a heavy breath. 

“Play with her pussy,” Allura instructed. “It makes her easier to fuck.” 

She gladly obliged and spread for Lance. He licked his index and his middle finger before rubbing her oiled, hairless lips. Then, he delved deeper into her warm hole. She wound her hips and began to move back and forth, fucking Lance’s long fingers.

“Moan, gently.” Allura said as she pulled her dress straps down a bit more, lest oil get on them. “And kiss on his chastity.”

She gently moaned as she leaned down to place soft kisses on Lance’s chastity. The other woman placed gentle kisses on his cock until she reached the tip. Then, she opened her mouth and took him in, swirling her tongue around his sensitive head. Lance closed his eyes and bit his lip. He moved his fingers within the Ghanaian woman, milking her and feeling all of the congregated rugae inside of her. 

The Ghanaian woman joined the Chinese woman on his cock and they shared it, lapping at the sides as their saliva leaked down between Lance’s legs and wetting his asshole. 

Allura popped a grape into her mouth and instructed. “Fuck.”

The Ghanaian woman acted first, pushing the Chinese woman away and straddling Lance’s hips. Lance watched her, he watched the way her big breast moved as she leaned forward to grasp his cock. She rubbed it between her plump pussy lips before completely sitting on it.

She was warm and fuzzy inside, wet too and Lance closed his eyes tight as she washed over him. He'd never been inside a woman before and he just had to know what her name was.

“What's your name?” Lance asked as he propped himself up, looking into her hazel eyes. 

“Afryea, my prince.” Her Ghanaian accent was sweet and thick. Allura watched as she popped grapes into her mouth. Lance didn't get to reply because she started to move, up and down on his cock and she was milking him. Lance took her waist and began to move with her, it was a slow grinding rhythm. 

“Flip her.” Allura said, waving her hand. Lance sat up a bit more and pushed Afryea onto her back. Her legs in the air and her big breast rocking upon her chest. He grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder before he began to fuck her. Her tummy and her breast rocked as she arched her back and moaned aloud for Lance and for pleasure.

It wasn't soon before Lance reached his climax, slowing down as he came inside of her. She lay there, panting as he pulled out of her. As soon as he was all the way out Afryea reached down and put a hand over her vagina and tightened her tummy.

Allura smiled and clapped. “We'll be welcoming a bastard in 9 months, congratulations.” 

Lance laughed and rolled his eyes as picked up a plush pillow and threw it at Allura. She caught it and put it in her lap. “You're dismissed.” She waved her hand and both of the concubines quickly took their leave.

“I've impregnated one concubine, I think that is all the proof needed that I am fertile.” Lance got up and put on his linen undergarments.

Allura shook her head. “No, impregnate 7 more and that will prove your fertility. Cumming inside of a woman does not guarantee pregnancy.”

“Ugh,” Was all Lance said before he pulled on his robe and took his leave from Allura’s chambers.

Allura giggled and looked up at her cousin. “My little brother fucks like a boy,”

She gently giggled and put more oil in her hands. “He will soon learn to fuck like a man,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been going through a lot. Thank you for understanding. -BreanaTheDoll


	6. Chapter 6| NightLife

Keith could feel the night closing in. His skin crawled with anticipation and anxiety. He could hear the sphynx cats rattling around with the human bones and it did nothing to ease him. Keith stood in the tomb chamber, hands behind his back as he gazed up at the sky through the small opening in the tip of the pyramid. He would not could not, leave until the sun has disappeared from the sky and darkness had closed in. Then, he would feast upon the unholy treasures of the human world.

Keith looked down at his hands, down at his black-skinned claws and turned them over. His sharp claws were a pale yellow with dried blood under the grooves, molted into the corners staining them ombre. Keith grunted and put his hand behind his back again. He could feel a tickle on his snout, a little bit of snot leaking from his nose and it bothered him. He didn’t try to wipe it away in fear of cutting himself again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw a cobra slither up the side of his sarcophagus and disappear inside. Impatient, he flicked his eyes back up towards the sky. As the seconds went by night closed in. Then, Keith felt the change. It started in his chest like an arrow wound, the pain racking through his entire body. With a grunt, he fell to the floor and hunched over, eyes shut, and teeth clenched. His entire physique changed from that of a dog to a human boy. Curly black hair grew from his head, his golden eyes mutated to dark blue orbs, his skin turned white, his claws receded and turned to fingernails, his male anatomy shrinking in size.

When he stood up, black robes were draped about him. Sorely, Keith made his way to the wooden ladder across the tomb chamber and jumped onto the highest peg his body would permit. His blushing pink hands clapped onto the wood as he climbed, pulling himself upwards and out of the pyramid. At the top, Keith emerged into a cool breezy cavern. He could see the body of the Goddess Nut dotting the dark sky, bringing light with the stars and the moon. He nodded to her and made his way to the mouth of the cavern and began his climb downwards towards the desert sands.

…

Lance waited until the sky was the darkest blue and the moon watched from above to slip away. He wrapped himself in a commoner’s ragged robes and slipped out of the Palace through the vents. He emerged onto the streets of Thebes. Nightlife was plentiful. Lance wandered out into the busy streets and someone touched his arm. He looked down at the hand and traced it back to the owner of the appendage. It was a yellow-skinned woman who was missing a tooth or two when she smiled at him. Lance guessed she was trying to be seductive.

“I’ll give you an hour for three silver pieces.” Her voice was cool and slow, something unsettling. Lance pulled his arm away quickly. He wasn’t used to people freely touching him.

“No, Thank you,” Lance said quickly as he walked away from her. He pulled his robe sleeve over this hand and held it, feeling a bit odd. People just freely touched others without permission? That wasn’t okay. Had she done that in any other setting Pharaoh Alfor would have her feed her hand to the dogs.

“Fish! Get your Fish here!” Called a fat merchant, waving his hand in the air to catch attention. “Fresh Fish from the Nile!”

Lance glanced over and saw that the fish was rotting with slime. He frowned. He went over to the vendor and picked up one of the fishes, feeling the slime on his hand. The merchant watched him closely.

“These fish are rotten,” Lance announced. “Why would you knowingly sell rotten fish to the people of Egypt? And these fish are not native to the Nile.”

The merchant’s face looked very unhappy, very angry. “Why you- “He looked around quickly to see if anybody had heard Lance. People had stopped to look. He pulled a curved broadsword from his side and pointed it at Lance.

“I should chop off your hand for touching my merchandise and slandering my name!”

“But I’m right,” Lance replied calmly as he dropped the fish onto the floor. “I could thoroughly clean the palace floors with this.”

The merchant turned red, his anger boiling. He grabbed Lance by the arm and slammed it onto the flat wood of his stands counter. “I’ll teach you not to fuck with me,” He snapped at Lance as he raised his sword. Lance’s eyes widened with fear as he tried to pull away.

“Get off of me!” Lance demanded as he yanked his arm. “It’s not my fault your goods are rotten you evil fat imp!”

“15 gold pieces for the boy’s arm!”

Both Lance and the Merchant looked up from their squabble at the black-robed figure that stepped from the crowd the gathered. He pulled off his hood to reveal his handsome face. He held up a little pouch and jingled it, the sound of coins knocking together being heard in the air.

The merchant grunted and shoved Lance away from his fish stand. Lance stumbled and fell onto his ass. The handsome man tossed the merchant the coin pouch and walked away. Lance expected the stranger to help him up, not walk away and that baffled him.

“Hey!” Lance called as he scrambled up onto his feet. “You!” He dusted off his robes and chased after the black-robed stranger. They showed no intent on stopping or turning around. They kept walking. Lance would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so upset at the moment.  

The stranger turned into a bar establishment and Lance followed. He went over to the service counter and tossed six silver coins onto the counter in front of the barista. She smirked and picked them up.

“And what will your selection be tonight?” She had a thick bush accent to match her dark skin and big hair.

He took of his hood and returned her smirk. “Are you on the menu?”

She laughed and waved her hand. “We have a special Amuru blend tonight, you’d better get your fill for they finish it off.”

He nodded and turned around to head over to the beer table only to collide into Lance. Lance didn’t expect this thin person to be so heavily weighted. Lance stumbled and fell for the second time that night.

“Is this a hobby of yours?” The stranger asked as he held a hand out towards Lance. “You like falling on your ass?”

Lance had a sour expression on his face as he took the man’s hand and pulled himself up. “How come you didn’t help me up the first time?”

“Because I didn’t knock you down,” The stranger took his hand and dusted it off on his black-robed.

“That’s rude,” Lance crossed his arms and glared at the stranger.

He raised his thick black eyebrows. “What’s rude?”

“When someone falls down you help them up,” Lance listed off. “And I am not dirty, there is no reason for you to wipe your hand like I am. “

The stranger chuckled and nodded. “Oh, does that only apply to when you fall? Because you don’t look like the type to help the palace staff up when they fall,” The did a dramatic twist of their hand as they bowed. “Future Pharoah,”

Lance’s face reddened as he looked around the bar. “Stop that!” he hissed as he shoved the man back into a standing position.

The stranger rolled his eyes and stepped around Lance. He went over to the beer table and picked up two red clay goblets full of beer. He took it over to a standing table in the corner and sat the two goblets down. He picked up his beer and made eye contact with Lance, quietly raising his cup.

Lance glanced around once more before he made his way over to the table. “Who are you?” He questioned as he watched the man take a drink of beer. “And how do you know who I am?”

He shrugged. “I come to Thebes seeking shelter from the war in Ghana.”

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. “The war in Ghana has ended for 10 years now and no man in Ghana walks alive with skin as white as that.”

He looked a tad bit surprised. “Oh? Has it?”

“Yes,” Lance snapped. “It has.”

“Why are you so snarky? I literally gave my life savings to save your arm just now.”

Lance waved his hand dismissively. “The crown will pay you thrice over for your troubles.”

He put his beer down and clasped his hands on the wooden table. He stared at Lance for a minute and Lance glared back at him, annoyance clear on his strong features.

Then after a long minute, he said, “You’re horrible at hiding your royal markings. You have sapphire earrings in your ears and no commoner is as neatly kept as you are.”

Lance touched the blue altean markings on his cheeks before pulling his hood further down on his head, trying to cover his upper face. The markings were rare and royal, gods had come from the sky ages ago and bestowed the ancestors with wisdom to create this civilization. Only those with the markings could rule, they were the children of Altea.

“You look neatly kept,” Lance observed. “Who are you?”

He shrugged as an answer.

“You look like you come from across the sea,”

“I do?” He pushed out his bottom lip. “I do like to think I was born here in Egypt.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Can I have the name of the man who saved my arm?”

He stared at Lance, considering him. Then he asked, “Have you ever smoked blue lotus? Cannabis?”

“We do not indulge in those type of things,” Lance answered as he pushed the beer goblet away from near his hand.

He nodded. “Well,” he began. “My name is Keith and I do smoke blue lotus and cannabis.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write this out. I know what I want to happen, but It's hard to put on paper. -BreanaTheDoll


	7. Chapter 7| Cannabis

Lance didn’t think of himself as an easily manipulated person, he liked to think he was the one who would be doing the manipulating. But he was wrong. This handsome stranger, this dark and mysterious stranger who had a feel of smoke, black marble, ash and elegance came and made him consider the delve. This stranger invoked him to delve into the unknown, to explore the dark.

Lance had never seen this part of the city, never seen this part of the people. Prostitutes wandered, men gambled and children begged for gold coin or two. Keith kept his head down a bit as he quietly navigated the streets and Lance uncertainly followed him as he looked around and the sad sights. The drug house was a run-down mud house in one of the back alleyways of Thebes.

“Are you certain this is safe?” Lance questioned as Keith pushed aside the ratty cloth draping in the doorway. He glanced around at their dark surroundings and pulled in a shaky breath. It smelled like piss.

Keith glanced back at Lance with a look of impatience on his handsome face. “Do you trust me?” He questioned. “Or not?”

Lance raised his brows a bit, surprised by Keith’s question. He shrugged and pulled his tattered linen robe closer around himself. “What do you mean?”

“Do you trust me?” Keith questioned as he let go of the tattered cloth drape and turned to face Lance. “To not get you killed?”

“Of course not, I barely know you.” Lance answered quickly with a abrupt roll of his blue eyes. “But you just saved my ass, literally. So, I think you’re pretty okay.”

Keith chortled and shook his head. “Alright,” he sighed as he held his hand out to Lance with a look of expectancy on his face.

Lance looked at Keith’s hand and then looked back up at Keith’s face. “What?” Lance questioned. “What do you want from me?”

Keith frowned and held the urge to roll his eyes, he didn’t want to be as air-headed as Lance was, After all. “I want you to match me,” Keith answered with a hint of annoyance in his gravelly voice. “You want to smoke, right? Well match me with money or something else.”

Lance’s brows dropped back to their relaxed stature. “Oh,” He said. “Well, I don’t have any money right now, sorry”

Keith stared at Lance for a second. In that second, Lance felt weird, having Keith’s dark coal eyes cut into him. Lance couldn’t even begin to know what Keith was thinking while he stared at him. Just what? Lance jumped a little when Keith finally moved. He reached up into Lance’s robe hood and his pale hand brushed Lance’s cheek. Lance’s stomach jumped, he felt weird.

“W-What are you doing?” He snapped at Keith, pulling away from Keith’s touch.

Keith rolled his eyes and opened his hand to reveal one of Lance’s diamond earrings in the palm of his hand. “Calm down,” He said as he closed his hand and pulled it back into his black robes. “You’re the future Pharaoh, certainly you can afford to match a meager commoner with a diamond earring to smoke?”

Lance scowled. “Stop saying that,” he hissed. “Before you get us robbed or killed.”

Keith raised his brows a bit. “Me? Robbed?” Keith turned away from Lance. “You’ve been knocked on your ass more than once tonight, if anyone’s going to get robbed it’s you.” Keith pulled the tattered drape and walked into he drug house.

“You’re a fucking ass, do you know that?” Lance grumbled as he walked into the rundown house behind Keith.

Inside of the drug house was dark, a few candles lit here and there to give some light in the place. The smell of cannabis and blue lotus was pungent in the air, you could see the smoke wafting around below the ceiling. Keith walked up the to the business counter and put the diamond earring down upon the splintered wooden surface.

“Everything this can afford, please.” He requested, crossing his arms and looking across the counter at the drug merchant who was a slightly shorter and darker man.

The merchant picked up the diamond earring and inspected it. “Where’d you get this from?” He questioned, looking Keith over. His eyes only lingered on Lance who lingered shyly behind Keith. “What’s a fine earring like this doing with the likes of you?”

Keith shifted his weight a little bit and cleared his throat. “Does it matter where I got it from? Are you going to give me the drugs or do I need to take my diamond somewhere else?”

“Oh,” The merchant said as he pocketed the diamond earring. “Right away…” He turned around and disappeared behind another ratty curtain in another doorway.

Lance teetered behind Keith, looking at the meagerly furnished insides of the house. They had clay vases with hieroglyphs telling a story of the sky goddess Nut and the Earth god, Geb. What in the creating of Ra, Lance wondered, did the story of unrequited and forbidden love have to do with drugs? Or did the owner of this fine establishment like things like that?

“You look lost,” Keith remarked as he looked over his shoulder at Lance.

“Huh?” Lance looked up to meet Keith’s eyes. “Oh, no I just found this particular clay vase with the story of Nut and Geb…” Lance paused to find the right words, prompting Keith to raise his brows a bit at the young future Pharaoh. “Interesting, in a place like this,” Lance motioned to their surroundings and then quickly put his hands down in fear of being rude.

“Oh,” Keith replied, turning back around to face the counter just as the merchant came back with their products.

“I took the liberty of rolling them in dried rose petals for your handsome payment.” The merchant said graciously as he placed four rose petal blunts down on the counter. Keith looked down at them.

“I will know If you laced them,” He said, glancing back up at the merchant. “And I will come back if you laced them,”

“Of course not, rose petals are the premium wrapping for cannabis these days and I thought you’d like to indulge in such luxuries seeing you can afford them, “

Keith stared at the merchant, his unwelcoming coal eyes locked on the other man’s brown eyes for a moment. “Alright,” Keith picked the blunts up off of the counter and put them in his sleeve and wrapping the draping black cloth of his sleeve in his pale hand to hold the blunts in. Keith turned around and walked out of the drug house and Lance quickly followed him. They navigated the slums of Thebes for a couple of minutes in silence before Lance spoke.

“Where are we going?” He questioned.

“Is it important?” Keith questioned in turn.

“Yes!” Lance erupted. “Yes, it is important!”

Keith whipped around and grabbed Lance by his arm, pulling him in close. “Shut up and trust me,” He snapped. “And stop screaming, you’ll attract too much attention to us your royal jackass.”

Lance’s face scrunched up and pouted, pushing out his bottom lip. “You’ll watch the way you talk to me,”

“And how has that fared for us tonight?” Keith held Lance’s wrist in his hand and kept walking, pulling Lance along the sandy tiled streets.

“Pretty well, I gather.” Lance quickly quipped.

“Oh,” Keith’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Okay.”

They were going to the Nile river. As soon as they walked through the back way of the city, Lance knew they were going to the Nile. He didn’t object to this, maybe he could get some more lotus flowers for his garden. The fish seemed to love them. Keith led him across the dry sandy dunes and only let go of his arm when their feet sunk into the black earth of the Nile.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Lance questioned as he turned to face Keith. “Don’t you need fire to light lotus and cannabis?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered as he pulled the rose blunts from his sleeve.

“Well, how are you going to get fire?” Lance put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows at his friend of sorts.

“You nag a lot,” Keith remarked. “You and my mother would be great friends.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Keith chuckled. He waved his hand. “Can you go look over there and see if you find any dry wood for the fire?” He motioned to the patch of plants that grew into the Nile.

“Okay,” Lance turned and walked over to the plant patch to look for the wood. Out of the palm of his hand, Keith produced a small flame and held two blunts to it, lighting them. Keith went over to Lance and tapped him on the shoulder.

“I got them lit,” Keith said as he offered Lance one of the burning blunts.

Lance looked bewildered as he took one from Keith. “How?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know,” He put the blunt to his lip and took in a long pull, held it in and then let out the thick pink smoke out of his mouth. When he noticed Lance staring at him, he shrugged at Lance once more. “What?”

“How do you not know how you lit them?” Lance questioned as Keith took another pull of his blunt.

Keith let out the smoke and licked his pale lips. “You’re wasting it, “He gently took Lance’s hand and guided the blunt to Lance’s plump, brown lips. “Smoke,”

Lance looked down at the blunt that rest on his lips and then back to Keith. “How?” He questioned.

Keith stepped closer to Lance. He took Lance’s blunt from his hand and then said, “Open your lips a little,” Lance parted his lips a bit and then Keith gently put the blunt between Lance’s lips. “Now just pull, gently pull the smoke from it into your mouth,” Keith instructed. “And inhale it before letting it out.”

Lance felt a little weird with Keith being so close to him, but he complied. He pulled the smoke from the blunt and inhaled it before he began to violently cough. He pushed Keith away and hacked up mucus, spitting it onto the soil. Keith took a pull from his own blunt as he watched Lance cough.

“You can drink from the Nile if your throat burns,” Keith reminded him before taking another pull.

Lance waved his hands and sniffed. “No,” He breathed. “I’m fine,”

“Okay,” Keith walked over to Lance and offered him the blunt again. Lance took it and put it to his lips, taking a small pull. It burned his throat, but he managed to hold it in before letting it out. Keith smirked.

“You’re getting the hand of it,” He noted as he watched Lance take another pull.

“Shut up,” Lance chuckled, rolling his eyes.

They smoked until their blunts were done. Keith sent Lance to find more firewood and he magically lit the last two blunts. Lance was too unbothered and under the influence of blue lotus and cannabis to care about how he lit them. They smoked the last two and Lance felt great. His body felt warm even though the night was cold he felt happy and warm inside.

Lance lay on his back on the sand, looking up at the stars and Keith lay beside him. The gentle sound of the river flowing, and the night life of the environment lulled in their ears.

“Lust and longing,” Keith announced, his coal blue eyes locked on the stars.

“What?” Lance questioned, turning his head to look at Keith.

“The story of Nut and Geb go hand in hand with Lust and Longing, the same with drugs. You lust for the feeling and long for it to stay.” Keith explained, turning his head so he could see Lance. Lance’s eyes were red where they should be white, and his lids were low.

“Oh,” Lance said, slowly nodding his head. “Lust, such an odd thing.” Lance sat up and stared at the Nile, the dark water flowing peacefully.

“Everyone feels lust, everything feels lust, “

“Even you?” Lance teased with a small giggle as he looked down at Keith.

“Even me,” Keith confirmed as he sat up and put his hand in his lap. “And right now,”

“Hmm?” Lance looked over at Keith.

“I lust for you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. How are you? -BreanaTheDoll

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to see what my creative little mind spills out next~! -BreanaTheDoll


End file.
